I Do It For You
by MiaAndersonHummelGleek
Summary: Kurt releva la tête de son i Phone et soupira. il ne savait pas s'il serait capable de contrôler ce qui allait se passer dans le bureau de cet homme, qu'il côtoyait depuis plusieurs années sans vraiment le connaître.


Coucou cher lecteur ^^ Voici une OS sur lequel je travaille depuis trois jours entiers. J'ai eu l'idée de cette Fic grâce à ma Beta et amie, Yume U qui à passé une bonne partit de l'après midi, hier et aujourd'hui, à la corrigé.

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que vous m'en laisserai des commentaires à la fin :)

Bonne lecture...

* * *

- Monsieur Hummel!

Kurt releva la tête de son i Phone et soupira. Il redoutait ce jour depuis un moment. Il faisait confiance au docteur Anderson, mais après ce qu'il avait appris à son dernier rendez-vous, il ne savait pas s'il serait capable de contrôler ce qui allait se passer dans le bureau de cet homme charmant et trop séduisant, qu'il côtoyait depuis plusieurs années sans vraiment le connaître. Enfin, jusqu'à la semaine dernière.

_***Une semaine plus tôt* **_

Kurt se leva très tôt ce matin-là. Il avait plusieurs choses à faire dans la journée avant son rendez-vous de quatorze heures chez son médecin. Son ex-mari et lui devaient aller chez le notaire pour signer les papiers de divorce, il devait aller déjeuner avec sa meilleure amie et il savait que s'il n'arrivait pas à l'heure, elle se ferait un plaisir de le réprimander. Comme quand il lui avait annoncé qu'il se divorçait. Santana lui avait dit un million de fois que son troisième œil mexicain ne se trompait jamais et que sa relation avec Jensen n'allait jamais fonctionner. Ils étaient bien trop différents. Malgré tout, il ne l'avait pas écouté et avait accepté la demande en mariage de son petit copain, qu'il connaissait que depuis deux ans. Comme de fait, rien n'avait été comme il l'avait espéré et ils s'étaient séparés après quelques mois de mariage. Kurt en souffrait quelque peu. Le seul problème était qu'il se trouvait trop jeune pour déjà divorcer. Il s'était marié à 29 ans et maintenant qu'il en avait 30, il était de nouveaux célibataires. Il avait peur de ne jamais trouver l'amour de sa vie et de finir ses jours seuls. Il avait cru l'avoir trouvé, mais en fin de compte, il s'était trompé.

- Aller dépêche-toi, Kurt, on va être en retard, lui dit Jensen en le voyant sortir de la maison. Kurt regretta presque de lui avoir demandé de venir le chercher chez lui pour éviter que les gens ne le reconnaissent.

En effet, il était très difficile pour lui de sortir dans les quartiers de la ville de New York à cause de sa popularité. Après toutes ses années de travail à concevoir des vêtements de mode pour des comédies musicales, il avait finalement réussi à avoir un rôle, qui l'avait fait connaître partout à travers le monde. Grâce à ça, il avait écrit sa propre comédie musicale et en jouait le premier rôle. Il était fier et n'avait pas honte de sa célébrité, mais il s'en passerait volontiers, premièrement, pour ne pas avoir de problème à se trouver un petit ami qui voulait autre chose que son portefeuille. Il croyait Jensen différent.

- J'arrive, dit-il d'un air découragé en descendant les marches de sa maison.

Il vit l'autre châtain lui faire un sourire pervers.

- Tu es très sexy aujourd'hui, dit celui-ci.

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel. Il savait que voulait dire ce regard, mais il ne flancherait pas cette foi-ci.

- Va te trouver une autre pute à baiser. Tu l'as bien déjà fait pendant qu'on était ensemble, lui répondit-il d'un ton arrogant.

- Tu as aimé ça pourtant la semaine dernière, répondit Jensen en se rapprochant de lui pour le prendre par la taille pour commencer à l'embrasser dans le cou.

Kurt le repoussa contre la voiture.

- Tu m'avais saoulé et je me sentais mal ce soir là. On est plus ensemble maintenant. Va falloir que tu t'y fasses.

Sur ce, il le poussa de la porte et entra dans la voiture. Cet homme qu'il avait jadis aimé le dégoutait au plus profond de lui-même. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi humilié, surtout qu'à cause de sa célébrité, toute la planète était au courant de sa piètre relation amoureuse. Pendant des mois, tout ce qu'il lisait dans les magazines était sa mésaventure avec son mari infidèle après quatre mois de mariage. Comme s'il voulait que la planète voie à quel point son mariage avait foiré.

Jensen s'assit côté conducteur et le regarda.

- Même si on va être divorcé officiellement dans une heure, je sais que tu ramperas jusqu'à mon hôtel ce soir pour que je te baise comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire, dit celui-ci.

- Tu n'es qu'un enfoiré, répondit Kurt d'un air dégouté.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'as épousé? Demanda Jensen d'un ton arrogant à son tour.

Le châtain se tût et appuya sa tête contre la vitre. Il regarda le paysage jusqu'au bureau du notaire. Il savait que, d'ici quelques heures, il en aurait fini avec son ex et il pourrait enfin recommencer à vivre.

À une heure, il arriva au café où lui et sa meilleure amie Santana avaient l'habitude de se retrouver pour papoter. C'était un coin assez perdu pour que personne ne le reconnaisse et il servait de bon capuccino.

- Désolé, je suis en retard, dit-il d'un ton essoufflé, je n'ai pas voulu que Jensen me raccompagne.

Son amie hocha la tête et pour une fois elle ne dit rien. Kurt fronça des sourcils.

- Est-ce que tout va bien? Demanda-t-il inquiet en voyant l'air débité de l'hispanique.

- Oui, ça va. Je repensais à un truc, répondit celle-ci.

Sur ce, Kurt enleva sa veste et s'assit en face d'elle.

- D'habitude quand je fais quelques choses qui te dérangent tu me le fais rappeler pendant des semaines. Qu'est-ce que tu as?

- Ça me déprime cette histoire de mariage. Est-ce qu'on est vraiment obligé de se marier pour se prouver qu'on s'aime? Demanda Santana d'un ton énervé.

Kurt fronça des sourcils, mais s'arrêta en pensant que son visage allait se déformer s'il le faisait trop souvent. Il regarda ensuite son amie et comprit son chagrin. Il ouvrit grand les yeux et sourit.

- Brittany t'a fait la demande… c'est ça?

Santana releva la tête et se mordit la lèvre. C'était bien la première fois que Kurt voyait son amie aussi nerveuse et vulnérable. Elle qui était d'habitude si directe, parfois trop, et confiante.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu? Demanda le châtain.

- Rien… qu'est-ce que tu crois. J'ai toujours été contre le mariage. Tu le sais ça, mais Britt…

- Écoute, ce n'est pas parce que moi et Jensen, ça n'a pas marché que toi et elle ça ne marchera pas.

- Je sais ça… Bon, changeons de sujet! Toi, tu t'es enfin trouvé un nouveau mec?

Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas revenir sur leurs discussions. Santana ne changerait pas d'idée. Elle était de nature têtue. Il accepta de changer de sujet.

- Non, enfin, tu sais que je ne fais plus confiance à personne depuis que Jensen m'a trompé, dit-il tristement en sirotant le café que la serveuse lui avait porté quelques secondes plus tôt.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour garder la bête enfouie dans ton pantalon. C'est à cause de ça que tu l'as laissé te baiser la semaine dernière. Tu étais en manque et si tu ne te contente pas, tu feras une nouvelle rechute.

Le châtain ricana, il aurait été insulté si elle lui avait parlé comme ça quelques années plus tôt, mais il était étonné de s'habituer à ses commentaires crus. C'était Santana. Elle était comme ça et on ne pouvait pas la changer.

- La bête, comme tu dis, va très bien. Elle n'a pas besoin d'être sortie de sa cage, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Me le cache pas Hummel je sais que tu aimes le sexe autant que moi et que c'est pour ça qu'à chaque fois que tu vas chez le médecin tu jubiles en pensant que ton _Fabuleux _Docteur va te tripoter les couilles, répondit l'hispanique en insistant sur le mot fabuleux.

Kurt faillit s'étouffer avec sa gorgée de café qu'il recracha dans sa tasse pour ne pas mourir. Santana venait de toucher son point faible.

- Ferme-la! Tu dis des conneries, dit-il en rougissant.

- Regarde-toi aller, tu rougis comme une jeune vierge effarouchée. Je me demande encore pourquoi tu ne lui as pas encore demandé de te sauter.

Le plus jeune ouvrit grand les yeux et regarda autour de lui d'un air troublé. Quand il était question du docteur Anderson, il préférait s'abstenir d'y penser. Même s'il en était incapable.

- Premièrement, c'est mon docteur, et deuxièmement, il est marié à nul autre que Mademoiselle Rachel Berry. Comment veux-tu que je rivalise avec elle? Dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Hummel, tu es la copie conforme de Berry. Tu as même quelque chose en plus, répondit Santana en lui faisant un sourire qu'il eut du mal à décerner.

- Quoi donc?

Elle s'approcha toujours en souriant.

- Tu as la bête en ton pantalon, Kurt.

Le châtain se recula en éclatant de rire.

- Ahah! Ouais, c'est ça.

- Peut-être qu'il n'est pas encore sorti du placard.

- Ça j'en douterais, il m'a l'air très confiant. Il est gentil, honnête, séduisant et…

- Comme ça ne fait pas gay!

- Et je suis certain qu'il ne ferait jamais ça. Y a qu'à voir la photo sur son bureau. Ils ont l'air très proche tous les deux.

- Il faut toujours se méfier. Regarde ce qui t'es arrivé à t…

Santana s'y prit trop tard pour ce la fermé. Elle vit Kurt qui avait la tête baissée tristement. Il fixait sa tasse de café vide et soupira. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Santana n'eu d'autre choix que de s'excuser.

- Ne pense pas à ce que je viens de dire. Je suis une femme troublée et égoïste.

- Non, ça va. Tu as raison. Sur un point.

Santana se mordit le creux de la joue en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle pouvait bien dire pour le faire changer d'idée.

- Hey, ce n'est pas parce qu'il est marié que t'a pas le droit de te le taper.

Une autre fois, elle aurait eu l'occasion de se la fermer.

- Kurt, je suis désolé, j'y ai pas pensé...

- Tu ne comprendras jamais, dit-il furieusement avant de se lever.

- KURT ATTEND, lui cria Santana sans le suivre.

Il sortit du café et se mit à courir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait simplement besoin de se vider l'esprit. Peut-être qu'il niait le fait que son divorce ne lui faisait aucun chagrin, mais il en soufrait silencieusement et inconsciemment.

Il courut jusqu'à un parc, où il s'assit le reste de l'après-midi. Il réfléchit à sa vie, à ce qu'il avait laissé de côté pour être célèbre. À sa famille qu'il ne voyait que très rarement. Finn, Carole et son père à qui il manquait énormément. Il passait sa vie à travailler et à s'occuper des autres sans prendre de temps pour lui-même. Il adorait son travail, mais la pression était beaucoup trop forte pour lui. Il avait l'impression que même son psychologue était sur le point de se taper une dépression à cause de lui.

Il partit de là dans les alentours de trois heures sans prendre son téléphone une seule fois. Il savait que Santana lui envoyait des messages pour s'excuser, mais il n'avait pas envie d'y repenser. Il était déjà assez bien préoccupé pour l'instant.

Il savait qu'il était tôt pour son rendez-vous mensuel chez le médecin, mais il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Il s'assit donc dans la salle d'attente avec son magazine Vogue en main. Une infirmière qu'il connaissait très bien vint le voir.

- Monsieur Hummel! Vous êtes arrivé tôt, dit la blonde en arrivant à ses côtés.

- Quinn, bonjour. Oui je sais, mais je me disais que peut-être que le docteur Anderson serait en avance comme d'habitude.

- Je sais qu'il arrive parfois à vous passé plus tôt, mais quarante-cinq minutes d'avance?

Le châtain ricana et sourit à la femme qui se trouvait devant lui.

- Oui, vous avez raison.

- Si vous voulez, je peux aller voir s'il pourrait vous passer immédiatement?

- Oh non, il n'y a pas de presse.

- Laisser-moi insisté, je sais que les gens importants comme vous on beaucoup de chose à faire, répondit la blonde avant de sortir de la salle d'attente pour se diriger vers le bureau du docteur Anderson.

Elle avait raison, Kurt avait beaucoup d'autre chose à faire, mais il n'avait aucune envie de se dépêcher à sortir d'ici. L'infirmière Fabray revint quelques minutes plus tard en lui disant que le médecin était prêt à le recevoir. Il l'a suivit donc jusqu'au bureau de M. Anderson. Il connaissait le chemin, mais il savait que Quinn se faisait un plaisir de l'accompagner comme à toute les fois qu'il venait.

Il entra dans le bureau et s'assit sur l'une des chaises en attendant, comme il le faisait depuis les cinq dernières années. Il remercie Quinn et patienta en regardant dans le bureau. Il y avait toujours cette même photo que depuis un an. Celle du docteur Anderson et de Mademoiselle Berry ensemble sur une plage. Le docteur Anderson passait l'un de ses bras par la taille de la femme et celle-ci était blottie contre son torse nu. Kurt se demandait qu'est-ce que ça ferait d'être entouré des bras de se magnifique homme.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser. Depuis cinq ans, il reluquait son médecin sans rien connaître de lui. Souvent il s'était confié à lui sur le fait qu'il était malheureux, mais son docteur lui répétait toujours qu'il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être à sa place. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais ne posait pas de question. Il le considérait presque comme son ami. Il se voyait une fois par mois et ne s'appelait pas en dehors, mais ces rendez-vous lui faisaient du bien. Cet homme semblait connaître des choses que lui-même ne savait pas sur lui-même.

- Kurt, content de voir que vous avez pu vous libérez plus tôt pour venir aujourd'hui.

Le châtain releva la tête et croisa ces yeux verts-noisette qui le faisaient toujours chavirer. Ces cheveux bouclés dans lesquels il avait toujours eu envie de passer ses doigts. Il regarda son fantasme, habiller de son fidèle habit de médecins, marcher jusqu'à lui avec son dossier en main, en se demandant ce qu'il aurait l'air dans des habits normaux. Mis à part la photo de lui et de Berry en costume de bain sur la plage.

- Bonjour M. Anderson, répondit-il en souriant comme si tout son problème s'était évanoui pour la prochaine heure.

- Combien de fois il va falloir que je vous dise de m'appeler Blaine? Répondit le brun en souriant également au plus vieux.

- Je trouve que ça ne fait pas très professionnel, avoua le châtain.

- Ai-je déjà été professionnelle avec vous, M. Hummel?

- Non, en effet.

Le châtain rougit. Il détestait que ça lui arrive devant son médecin, qui était beaucoup trop sympathique avec lui, il sentait qu'il était faible en sa présence.

- Alors, près pour les tests habituels? Demanda le brun en enfilant sa paire de gants que Kurt avait toujours regardée d'une façon peu professionnelle à son tour.

- Euh… Oui, bien sûr, je suis là pour ça.

Sur ce, Blaine commença à lui poser des questions habituelles. Jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à une en particulier.

- Alors, côté relation, tout va bien? Pas de douleur ni de bosse soupçonneuse?

Kurt rougit, il détestait parler de ça, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

- Depuis la semaine dernière quand… je… euh… J'ai encore… mal, dit-il timidement.

Son médecin savait qu'il était gay et que ça impliquait des pénétrations anales. C'est pour ça qu'il posait se genre de question et il était très heureux que Blaine ne fût pas un homophobe. Il aurait pu tomber sur quelqu'un avec qui il aurait été encore plus gêné d'en parler.

Cette fois-ci, il vit son docteur se froncer les sourcils quand il lui répondit. Cela le troubla tellement qu'il ne put s'empêcher de lui demander pourquoi il réagissait ainsi.

- Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas? Demanda-t-il à son médecin.

- Euh… non, je me demandais simplement un truc.

- Quoi donc? Demanda le châtain inquiet.

- Oh non, ce n'est pas vous. Enfin si, mais rien de grave. Je croyais juste que…

- Que?

- Je voulais éviter le sujet, mais… je croyais que vous étiez divorcé, dit le brun avant de se mordre la lèvre d'une façon que Kurt trouva très sexy.

Il comprit ensuite ce que Blaine lui avait dit. Ses problèmes lui revinrent en tête de nouveau et il soupira tristement.

- Kurt, si tu veux m'en parler j'ai le temps. Je n'ai personne à part toi, lui dit l'autre homme en s'assoyant en face de lui.

Le châtain ouvrit grand ses yeux. Comme si cette simple phrase venait de révéler quelque chose qu'il cachait en lui. Mais tout ça était impossible et ses espoirs partit quand Blaine ce reprit.

- Euh… Je veux dire, je n'ai pas d'autre patient cette après-midi. Donc j'ai tout mon temps.

Kurt lui fit un sourire et expliqua sa ''Rechute'' de la semaine dernière et le fait qu'il était anxieux à cause de Jensen et de son divorce. Blaine l'écouta pendant quelques minutes en lui souriant pour le réconforter.

- Tu sais, je te comprends. Je n'aimerais pas qu'il m'arrive un truc pareil.

- Je ne penserais pas. Vous et mademoiselle Berry m'avez l'air très heureux ensemble, répondit Kurt en souriant.

Tout à coup, il vit son docteur froncer des sourcils et ouvrir grand les yeux de surprise. Comme si ce qu'il venait de dire était complètement idiot.

- Quelque chose ne va pas? Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose de mal? Demanda-t-il inquiet et surpris lui-même.

- Euh… Non, c'est que… où avez-vous appris que j'étais marié à Rachel Berry?

- Et bien je… Après que j'aille vu cette photo sur votre bureau et que j'ai lu dans un magasine que la fabuleuse Rachel Berry c'était trouvé un petit ami, j'ai conclus que… enfin…

Blaine se mit à rire et il rougit.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit? Demanda le châtain en riant de l'air amusé du brun.

- C'est que… Rachel est ma sœur, avoua Blaine en regardant le châtain dans les yeux avec un sourire charmeur.

- Mais, vous n'avez pas le même nom! Dit Kurt ébahi par la nouvelle.

- Je… c'est une histoire très compliquée en fait. Nous avons la même mère et le même père, mais elle, à été élevé par un couple gay de l'Ohio, comme tu la sûrement su par les magasine. Moi, je suis né un an plus tard et j'ai vécu avec nos vrais parents. Nous avons été élevés séparément, mais nous avons le même sang. Personne ne connait cette histoire pour ne pas attirer les paparazzis dans notre petite famille.

Kurt resta figé. Blaine n'était pas marié?

- Alors vous… Vous n'êtes pas… Marié?

- Non, je suis seul. D'ailleurs, pour tout dire, je le suis depuis un très long moment. Ma dernière relation était un peu semblable à la vôtre. Je ne suis jamais retombé amoureux après ça, dit le brun tristement à son tour.

L'air de Blaine fit la seule chose qui l'empêcha de sauter de joie. Mais il se ressaisit, de toute façon, fallait-il qu'il soit du même côté de la garde-robe que lui.

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous faire penser à un truc que je voudrais oublier moi-même.

- Non, ça va, c'est fini depuis longtemps. Je vie avec les conséquences que ma naïveté m'a apportées.

Kurt se mordit la lèvre ils ressentaient tous les deux la même chose.

- Bon, alors retournons au sujet principal, fini par dire Blaine en se relevant.

Il retourna à son bureau et consulta le dossier de Kurt et tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Le châtain le regardait attentivement quand il remarqua le brun c'était mis à rougir en regardant ses papiers.

- Pourquoi vous rougissez?

Le brun releva la tête, fixa Kurt quelques secondes en rougissant de plus belle, puis se racla la gorge avant de parler.

- Euh… Je… Nous allons devoir prendre un rendez-vous pour la semaine prochaine. Croyez-vous pouvoir vous libérer pendant la semaine? Demanda-t-il en regard son agenda. Ses joues étaient toujours aussi rouges et il semblait nerveux.

- Bien sûr, mais est-ce que tout est okay? Je… Je ne vais quand même pas mourir pour un mal de postérieur? Demanda le châtain inquiet.

- Non, je vais juste devoir vous faire votre premier examen de la prostate. Histoire que… que tout est ok.

Ce fut autour de Kurt de ce mettre à rougir. Blaine allait vraiment… Aller… Le toucher… Là? Il se mit à trembler tellement son corps venait de réagir à cette simple pensée. Seulement, son docteur le fit sortir de ses pensées.

- Mais, si vous voulez, je peux demander à… à un autre médecin de le faire si vous n'êtes pas à l'aise, dit celui-ci d'un air gêner.

Kurt fronça des sourcils.

- Pourquoi je voudrais quelqu'un d'autre? Dit-il sans réfléchir. Euh… Je veux dire… Il est évident que… que je préfère qu'un homme me… Enfin… pourquoi me posez-vous cette question?

Blaine se mordit la lèvre.

- Je… Je pensais que, peut-être parce que… je suis gay… vous auriez préféré…

Kurt s'étouffa presque avec sa propre salive quand il entendit ses trois mots «_Je suis gay»._

- … que se soit quelqu'un qui… qui ne…

- Oh! Dit simplement Kurt alors que Blaine était perdu dans ses mots.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes à se dévisager.

- Je pourrais demander à mon collègue de…

- Non, ça… ça va aller je… Aucun problème, finit par dire le châtain après se moment de confusion. Il n'en revenait toujours pas de ce qu'il avait appris.

Blaine soupira en souriant et ils confirmèrent le rendez-vous une semaine plus tard. Kurt se dirigea vers la porte, que Blaine ouvrit pour lui, et il sortit après l'avoir remercié.

- Courage…

Il se retourna quand il entendit le brun lui murmurer ce mot. Comme s'il l'avait dit simplement pour lui.

Quand il s'aperçut que Kurt s'était retourné, Blaine continua sa phrase, prise au piège.

- Euh… je veux dire, courage pour la suite des choses, bredouilla-t-il nerveusement, à la semaine prochaine.

Il ferma la porte de son cabinet et laissa Kurt dans le couloir, blanc et rempli de civière, avec ses pensées. Il n'en croyait toujours pas ses oreilles. Il lui avait fallu cinq ans. Cinq ans, pour enfin apprendre que Blaine Anderson, son fantasme, son docteur, était en fait, gay, célibataire et probablement autant perdu et brisé émotionnellement, que lui.

_***De retour au moment présent* **_

Blaine était dans son bureau et il attendait le moment fatidique où Kurt Hummel allait entrer pour son examen. Depuis des années, il l'attendait avec impatience avant chacun de ses rendez-vous. Il avait toujours été un fan de son travail et de son talent, sur scène et hors scène. Mais, ce n'était point ce qu'il appréciait le plus chez ce jeune homme. Il adorait la façon dont Kurt avait de la facilité à lui parlé et à lui faire confiance. Il sentait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en lui également, même s'il ne c'était jamais confier lui-même. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il n'avait pas pris la peine de lui dire qu'il était également homosexuel. Il n'en avait jamais ressenti le besoin. Jamais, jusqu'à la semaine dernière.

Quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, il frissonna. Le moment qu'il attendait depuis une semaine était enfin arrivé.

_***Quelques jours plus tôt***_

- J'en reviens pas d'avoir dit ça!

- Calme-toi Blaine, ce n'est pas comme si tu l'avais directement demandé en mariage.

- Tu aurais dû me voir Rachel, j'avais l'air d'un taré. Quand je lui ai parlé de prostate, je rougissais comme une vierge effarouchée, avoua le brun en appuyant sa tête contre la table. Une chance que la serveuse n'était pas déjà arrivée avec leurs repas.

- T'inquiète, je suis certaine qu'il n'a pas remarqué, lui rassura la brunette en lui tapotant l'épaule.

- Pas remarqué? Ça parait que tu n'étais pas là, c'était l'enfer, j'avais l'air con.

- Pourquoi es-tu si nerveux?

- Je… J'ai peur de… de pas pouvoir me retenir maintenant que je sais que… qu'il sait. Si… enfin… j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment.

Blaine se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il avait plutôt peur de ne pas pourvoir se retenir d'avouer tout à Kurt, parce qu'il savait maintenant qu'il était divorcé et que lui savait qu'il était gay. Ça lui facilitait la tâche et lui compliquait tout à la fois.

- Calme-toi. Relaxe et vie au jour le jour. C'est ce que je fais moi! Répondit Rachel en levant les bras en l'air.

Elle semblait si heureuse que ça en surprît Blaine. Elle avait tellement vécu de stress avec ses tournés et ses rôles. Il se demandait également comment ce faisait-il qu'elle ne connaissait pas Kurt personnellement malgré le fais qu'ils avaient déjà travaillé ensemble dans le temps.

- Bon, changeons de sujet. Toi, tout va bien? Tu n'avais pas rencontré quelqu'un à ce qui parait? Demanda-t-il à sa sœur.

Rachel sourit et sembla rougir.

- Oui, en effet, il… il… Ça fait très longtemps en fait et la semaine dernière il…

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un grand sourire avant de se pencher pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille.

- Nous sommes fiancés! Dit-elle avec joie.

Blaine en resta figer. Depuis son dernier petit copain, il n'avait jamais parlé de mariage. Il ne voulait tout simplement pas. Ça l'avait atteint à tout jamais. Par contre, il espérait que pour sa grande sœur se serait différent.

- Je… Je suis tellement content pour toi, dit-il sincèrement.

- Je sais à quoi tu penses, mais Finn n'est pas comme Mike… Eh…Oups.

Blaine baissa la tête en repensant à son ex qu'il avait jadis appelé son fiancé.

- Non, ce n'est pas grave, dit-il en relevant la tête d'un air confiant, tout ça est derrière moi. Alors, donc, il s'appelle Finn?

Rachel retrouva son sourire, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elle savait que son petit frère souffrait de son passé, mais elle savait aussi qu'il était passé au travers, même si ça le torturait ces temps-ci, puisqu'il n'avait jamais appris à aimé quelqu'un. Personne, peut-être à part le soi-disant patient qui lui faisait tant d'effet.

- Oui, Finn Hudson, tu sais, le joueur de foot?

- Ouais! Je l'adore. Pourquoi tu ne me l'avais pas dit avant?

Rachel tourna la tête et lui indiqua la foule de gens qui se trouvait à l'entrée du restaurant. Cette foule qui attendait la sortit de la vedette. Par chance, elle avait réservé la salle de restaurant à elle seule cette soirée-là.

- Ah, ouais, j'y avais pas pensé.

- Mais, maintenant que c'est officiel, je vais pouvoir l'annoncer. Il commençait à s'impatienter également. Les joueurs de son équipe pensent qu'il est homosexuel à cause de son frère.

- Son frère?

- Ouais, il parait que son frère est gay et connu, mais il ne m'en a pas parlé tant que ça. En fait, il m'en à parler assez souvent, mais il ne m'a jamais sorti de nom.

Blaine acquiesça en bougeant la tête. Il pensa à un truc.

- Écoute, je… je dois t'avouer que j'ai dit à Kurt qu'on était frère et sœur. Ça ne te dérange pas?

- Non pas du tout, tu sais, si je ne dis rien, c'est simplement pour qu'ils te laissent tous tranquille. Je ne veux pas que tu vie ça.

- Qu'est-ce qui te dit que ça me dérangerait? Tu sais que j'ai toujours voulu être connu.

- Peut-être, mais je sais que tu ne veux pas simplement être connu en tant que «_Le frère de Rachel Berry» _Tu sais, mon offre d'un rôle tien toujours.

- Non, un jour, peut-être, mais pas maintenant, je ne suis pas prêt à retourner sur une scène.

Rachel acquiesça tristement et leur repas fini par arrivée. Ils changèrent alors de sujet pour le reste de la soirée.

C'est vers huit heures que Blaine sortit par la porte arrière du restaurant pour retourner chez lui. Dans son appartement, où il se sentait terriblement seul. En marchant, son café à la main, il repensa à ce qu'il avait dit plutôt à sa sœur. «_Je ne suis pas prêt à retourner sur scène». _Peut-être l'était-il?

Il s'arrêta devant les fenêtres d'un restaurant. À l'intérieure se trouvait des tables et une scène avec un homme jouant du piano. Il se revit huit ans plus tôt, dans un endroit semblable et dans la même situation. C'était dans ses moments les plus heureux de sa vie.

Il continua à marcher en se demandant si après tout le temps qui avait passé, il serait capable de jouer. Il se demandait aussi quelle sensation il éprouverait à la place de l'homme qui jouait dans le restaurant. Ensuite, il repensa à la dernière fois qu'il s'était produit. C'était la veille de son mariage avec Michael. Son ex-fiancé. Il jouait dans un bar ce soir là et il était rentré plus tôt pour se préparé. Seulement, quand il était entré, il avait retrouvé son fiancé en train de coucher avec son témoin. La journée d'après avait été horrible pour lui. Il ne s'était pas présenté à la cérémonie et il était resté enfermé. Après ce jours, il n'avait jamais refait confiance à quelqu'un et il n'était plus capable de se concentré sur la musique puisque ça lui rappelait cette tragique nuit où il avait prit son fiancé en infidélité. Certes, en huit ans il avait eu des aventures, mais il n'avait jamais refait confiance et jamais il n'était resté plus de quelques mois avec quelqu'un. De plus, il avait abandonné la musique et la scène pour se consacrer à ses études en médecine. Son plus grand regret, était d'avoir abandonné son rôle de Tony dans la reprise de _West side story_ à Broadway. Ce rôle l'aurait fait atteindre les bût qu'il se donnait depuis sa tendre enfance. Mais il aurait été incapable de le faire après cette trahison. Il était démoli émotionnellement.

Mais aujourd'hui, serait-il capable de recommencer? C'était la question qu'il se posait.

Il finit son café avant d'entrer dans son immeuble et il monta jusqu'à son logement. En entrant dans celui-ci, il vit immédiatement le piano à queue qui se trouvait dans son salon. Il l'avait toujours gardé au cas où il voudrait réessayer. Ce jour était venu. Il enleva son manteau, déposa ses clefs et entra dans la cuisine, d'où il pouvait toujours voir l'instrument de musique dans le salon. Il le regarda pendant quelques minutes, puis peu convaincu, il cessa de le fixer et se fit un café. C'était ce qui le faisait décompresser.

Son café en main, il continua de fixer le piano sans savoir pourquoi. Avait-il envie de jouer? Voulait-il vraiment essayer? Qu'allait-il jouer s'il le faisait?

Après une heure d'hésitation et trois cafés avalés, c'est avec le cœur lourd qu'il s'assit sur le banc devant le piano et leva le capo pour révéler les touches blanches et noires de l'instrument. Il hésita encore un bon quinze minutes. Il ne fit que toucher les touches du bout des doigts sans les faire jouer, puis après un moment il positionna ses mains pour commencer à jouer une mélodie.

Son cœur fit un bond et il se mit à trembler tellement qu'il manqua quelques notes. Il arrêta soudainement et se recula en fermant les yeux. Une idée lui vint. Il serait peut-être moins nerveux s'il chantait en même temps.

Il se remit donc à jouer et chanta les paroles d'une chanson dans sa tête. Cette fois, il ne s'arrêta pas. La musique qui jouait dans ses oreilles lui fit énormément de bien. Comme si toute la passion qu'il avait remontait d'un coup et après un moment à répéter les mêmes notes, deux, trois, quatre fois, il se mit à chanter.

_Tonight, tonight  
It all began tonight  
I saw you and the world went away Tonight, tonight  
There's only you tonight  
What you are, what you do, what you say_

Tout à coup, il se mit à penser à Kurt. Soudainement. Comme si la chanson parlait pour lui.

_Today, all day I had the feeling A miracle would happen I know now I was right_

Il continua à chanter de plus en plus fort et plus intensément. Comme s'il chantait cette chanson pour une raison en particulier. Il n'avait jamais perdu sa passion. Elle était toujours en lui et il était heureux de la revivre en ce soir. Tous ses soucis partir au loin dans sa tête et il ne restait plus que chant et mélodie.

_Good night, good night Sleep well and when you dream Dream of me Tonight_

Il arrêta de chanter et de jouer, le sourire aux lèvres. Il regarda l'heure et malgré le fait qu'il avait du travail le lendemain et qu'il était passé minuit, il reposa ses doigts sur le clavier et continua à jouer, comme il l'avait toujours fait dans le passé. Dans les bons moments. Il se sentit revivre. Il sentait qu'après avoir passé cette étape, il pouvait totalement oublier Michael. Ce qui l'avait tant troublé dans cette relation était que cet homme n'avait pas été que son premier petit ami, son premier baiser, sa première fois, non, c'était qu'ils avaient jadis été meilleurs amis et que, en le perdant, il n'avait plus personne à part Rachel. Et Kurt.

Le châtain fut ça dernière pensée avant qu'il ait dormir. Qu'allait-il faire? Il sentait qu'il était très proche du jeune homme et maintenant que celui-ci savait qu'il était gay, il ne pouvait pas continuer à faire comme s'il le prenait pour un simple patient. Il voulait plus de lui. Il voulait que Kurt le connaisse comme il le connaissait lui, mais est-ce que Kurt le voyait autrement qu'en docteur? Il en doutait, mais espérait toujours.

_***De retour au moment présent* **_

Quand Kurt entra dans son bureau et qu'il le vit sourire, il en fut soulagé. Il espérait que celui-ci ne soit pas aussi nerveux que lui. De toute façon, ce n'était qu'un rendez-vous normal. Il le faisait avec plusieurs autres de ses patients. Sauf que les autres patients ne savaient pas qu'il était gay et il ne l'était pas tous eu même.

- Bonjour M. Hummel, vous allez bien? Dit-il en souriant.

Il vit le châtain froncer des sourcils et il comprit pourquoi, jamais il n'avait paru aussi nerveux.

- Vous me semblez très professionnelle aujourd'hui, Monsieur Anderson, dit le châtain en s'assoyant devant son bureau.

- Oui, euh… désolé…

Kurt ricana.

- Ça va, ce sera moins compliqué ainsi.

Blaine acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Le châtain avait raison, mais malgré la tentions, il décida de prendre des nouvelle de son patient.

- Alors, comment ça va?

- Oh, la douleur à diminuer et…

- Tu n'as pas compris. Je voulais dire, comment ça va toi? Tu… tu as reparlé à… à ton ex?

Kurt compris qu'il voulait détendre l'atmosphère et il ne lui en voulu pas de parler de Jensen. Ça lui faisait du bien de voir que Blaine était inquiet à son propos.

- Non, c'est vraiment terminé entre nous deux. Je ne veux plus avoir à faire à lui.

Blaine sourit tristement.

- C'est ce que j'ai fais avec mon ex-fiancé aussi, avoua-t-il la tête baissé, près à tout dévoilé à Kurt.

Celui-ci le laissa faire, il le laissa lui raconté son passé. Michael, son presque mariage, la trahison, son rêve de Broadway. Vraiment tout. Il en fut troublé. Troublé à qu'elle point son docteur avait souffert, mais aussi troublé du fait qu'ils se ressemblaient bien plus qu'il ne l'avait cru. Il se vit en Blaine. Il comprenait sa souffrance et aussi son amour de la musique.

Quelque chose de bizarre ce passa en lui pendant que le plus jeune terminait son histoire. Quelque chose qu'il ne put décrire. Il se sentait bien, compris et important. Il se doutait que Blaine n'avait pas raconté ça à beaucoup de gens et il était fier de faire partit de cet exclusivité.

- Je… Merci, lui dit-il simplement.

Blaine fronça des sourcils.

- Pourquoi?

- Pour me l'avoir dit. Ça fais du bien de se sentir important.

Le brun sourit, puis Kurt ne put se retenir plus longtemps pour se lever et sauté dans les bras de son médecin. Celui-ci frissonna à ce contact, puis accepta cette étreinte en le serrant contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Quand ils se détachèrent quelques secondes plus tard, ils rougirent tout deux pendant qu'ils souriaient.

- Bon…Euh… revenons à notre but initiale, dit-il e prenant le dossier de Kurt.

Sur ce, le brun commença à poser ses questions habituelles. Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en ait plus qu'une à poser.

- Alors, est-ce que les douleurs son toujours présente?

- Mm… Non, enfin, en parti.

Blaine acquiesça de nouveau en hochant la tête. Il se leva ensuite et prit ses gants.

- Je… Je vais quand même devoir vérifier si tout va bien, dit-il en les enfilant.

Kurt comprit et se leva timidement.

- Je… je me place où? Demanda-t-il en essayant de dissiper sa nervosité.

Blaine le sentit malgré tout. Ils savaient qu'ils étaient tous deux nerveux et surtout à cause de leur conversation précédente. Ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprocher ces dernières quinze minutes et ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée pour la suite de choses.

- ... la table d'osculation. Tu… tu te penches au dessus après avoir baissé tes vêtements, répondit-il finalement, tu me diras quand tu seras prêt.

Kurt acquiesça et se dirigea vers la table au fond de la pièce. Celle qui était bizarrement placée face à deux grandes fenêtres. Une chance qu'ils étaient au dernier étage du building. Il fit face à cette fenêtre et regarda à l'extérieure avant de baisser ses vêtements. Il se pencha ensuite contre la table et fit en sorte de ne pas voir Blaine. Ce sera moins compliquer ainsi, malgré qu'il aurait adoré le voir faire.

Celui-ci c'était tourné au moment où Kurt c'était pencher et tout ce qu'il pu voir était l'arrière train du châtain qu'il avait toujours reluqué subtilement lors des rendez-vous de celui-ci. Il s'approcha de lui lentement et quand il fut à ses côtés, il sentit son sexe se serrer dans son pantalon. C'était la première fois que ça arrivait quand il était avec un patient et ça ne l'aida pas pour la suite. Il était tellement nerveux que ses mains en tremblaient, mais il devait le faire. Ce n'est pas comme s'il ne serait pas comment si prendre.

- Je… Vous pouvez y aller, l'encouragea Kurt en fermant les yeux. Il appréhendait la suite avec impatience. Il avait hâte que tout ce stresse se termine.

Sur ce, Blaine comprit le message et avança sa main vers l'anus du châtain. Il y passa son doigt lentement, beaucoup plus lentement qu'il en avait l'habitude de le faire avec d'autre patient. Il avait du mal à faire plus vite, surtout qu'il sentit Kurt frissonner quand son doigt se glissa finalement en lui.

- Je vous fais mal? Demanda le brun d'un ton doux et chaleureux.

- N…Non, répondit Kurt en retenant un gémissement. Tout son corps se mit à frissonner et il avait l'impression d'être en feux quand Blaine le touchait et ça le rendait malade de ne pas pouvoir lui en demander plus. Parce qu'il désirait désespérément plus à cet instant qu'un simple examen ou qu'un simple docteur. Il voulait un amoureux, il voulait Blaine.

Comme s'il avait compris ce que Kurt voulait, Blaine poussa son doigt plus profondément en lui, jusqu'à atteindre sa prostate. Au moins, ils avaient passé cette étape. Sauf que Kurt ne put s'empêcher de gémir et Docteur Anderson savait que ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait mal. Il savait très bien que Kurt aimait ça. Et pour tout dire, il ne détestait pas ça non plus.

Il se mit alors à tâter sa prostate de son doigt pour vérifier s'il y avait des irrégularités. Quand il vit que tout était normal, il ne retira pas son doigt, il continua quand même à le faire bouger, à cause des bruits que Kurt avait commencé à produire.

- Mmm… Ah…

Il n'avait pas la force de s'arrêter. Par contre, il tira son doigt et le retira pour enlever ses gants. Le châtain paru déçu, comme s'il pensait que Blaine allait s'arrêter là. Il fut surpris quand le doigt revint en lui, maintenant nu, accompagner d'un deuxième. Il émit un autre bruit de jouissance, puis gémit un nom.

- B…Blaine…

Ça y était, il était allé trop loin, mais ne regrettait pas. Par chance, il avait fermé la porte à clef. Juste au cas.

Blaine posa son autre main dans le bas du dos de Kurt et enfonça ses deux doigts plus profondément. Il sentait Kurt se contracter contre ses caresses et sa respiration était de plus en plus saccadée à force qu'il entrait et sortaient ses doigts. Il aimait entendre les doux gémissements de son patient sortir de sa bouche. Il aimait sentir le corps de Kurt trembler contre la paume de sa main.

Après un moment, il ne put s'empêcher de se pencher pour lui murmurer à l'oreille d'un ton sensuelle :

- Tu me dis si tu veux que j'arrête.

Kurt ne répondit que par un gémissement qui lui confirma ses envies. Il retira alors ses deux doigts et l'entendant grogner de mécontentement, il les réinséra, accompagné d'un troisième. Cette fois-ci, Kurt savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se retenir de se laisser aller avec son docteur. Comme il pouvait le voir, celui-ci le désirait tout autant. C'est pour ça qu'avec tout le mal du monde, il lui dit presque en criant :

- Arrête!

Blaine se figea. Pourquoi Kurt lui disait-il d'arrêter? Il croyait pourtant qu'il voulait la même chose que lui. Il retira alors ses doigts et fixa le châtain dans les yeux d'un air surpris et déçu Il avait été trop loin. Le châtain s'était retourné en même temps et s'était appuyer sur le lit derrière lui à l'aide de ses bras. Il fit face à Blaine et le regarda dans les yeux. Le brun put très bien voir son sexe qui était maintenant bien dresser en en manque de friction. Il remonta alors son visage vers Kurt et il vit dans ses yeux qu'il le voulait finalement. Même autant que lui.

Ils se fixèrent dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes en se regardant désespérément, comme si leur vie en dépendait. Le châtain commença à monter lentement ses mains tremblantes aux habits du brun et déboutonna le premier bouton, sans le lâcher une seule fois du regard. Il guettait une réaction qui le ferait arrêter, mais elle ne vint pas. Blaine le laissa faire, puis se rapprocha pour lui donner plus de facilité. Le regard suppliant de son patient lui faisait perdre la tête tellement qu'il posa sa tête contre la sienne en brisant le contact. Son cœur battait de plus en plus fort à chaque bouton de son vêtement qui s'ouvrait. Il sentait le souffle chaud du châtain caresser sa poitrine qui risquait à tout moment d'exploser. Quand Kurt commença à déboutonner son dernier bouton, il ressentit un énorme frisson de sa nuque jusqu'au bas de sa colonne. Il regarda Kurt dans les yeux, comme pour lui demander la permission, puis il le prit par la nuque pour sceller leurs lèvres. Kurt émit un léger gémissement de bienêtre quand il sentit la bouche de Blaine contre la sienne. Elle l'envoutait tellement qu'il n'existait plus que souffle et langue dans cette pièce où ils ne devraient pas se donner à ce genre d'activité, mais ils s'en foutaient. Ils avaient besoin de ça et ils étaient désireux l'un de l'autre. Ils s'embrassèrent avec force et empressement pendants de longues minutes. Malgré tout le désespoir et l'anxiété qui se trouvait, c'était le baiser le plus passionné qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu. Blaine voulait le dévoré, le possédé et surtout, il voulait que leur corps ne fasse qu'un.

Sur ce, il entreprit lui-même de déboutonner la chemise du châtain pour révéler sa poitrine qui semblait fait de porcelaine et qui était si douce et chaude. Il avait toujours rêvé de la toucher en profondeur. Il déboutonna le dernier bouton et caressa fortement ses abdos et ses tétons toujours en l'embrassant avec ardeur. Kurt fondait sous son toucher et ne cessait de trembler. Son sexe se frottait contre la cuisse toujours vêtu de Blaine et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la faire bouger. Quand Blaine comprit son désir d'être soulager, il entreprit d'embrasser la ligne de sa mâchoire jusqu'à son épaule qu'il suçota plus longuement. Il descendit ses baisés tout en se penchant jusqu'à ce qu'il ce met accroupit face au nombril du plus vieux. Il embrassa ses hanches et continua de caresser son torse avec ses mains. Il en remonta une jusqu'à l'un de ses tétons et les pinça légèrement pour le faire durcir. Quand ce fut fait, il dirigea sa main vers l'autre et y donna le même châtiment. Kurt n'en pouvait plus, il voulait que Blaine le touche où il en avait besoin. Il voulait ses mains là où ils les avaient toujours voulu et rêver et il voulait être soulagé. Il donna alors instinctivement un coup de rein contre son épaule et gémit fortement.

Le brun, qui avait reçu le sexe de Kurt presque un plein visage, acquiesça et fit descendre sa main lentement et de plus en plus bas. Il empoigna alors son sexe et lui fit subir de douloureuses et longues caresses.

- Argh… Oui, gémit le châtain en fermant les yeux.

C'était encore mieux que dans ses rêves. Il était obligé de se tenir contre le lit derrière lui, sinon il allait tomber sur le plancher tellement il se sentait faible et exciter.

Tout à coup, quelque chose d'humide toucha le bout de sa verge et il frémit tout en gémissant. Blaine commença à l'embrasser et à le lécher de haut en bas le sexe qui se secouait entre sa main. Il remonta jusqu'à son nombril et y pénétra sa langue.

- B…Blaine, ne pu s'empêcher de gémir le châtain qui amena l'un de ses mains à l'épaule du brun pour se tenir.

Celui-ci comprit le message et finit par enrouler ses lèvres autour de l'entre-jambe de Kurt. Il commença par des vas-et-viens lents et réguliers. Kurt jubilait intérieurement en adhérant avec les allés et venus de Blaine sur sa verge. Tout n'était plus que sensation et jouissance. Il gémit fort quand son gland cogna le fond de la gorge de son médecin. Blaine sentit un début de semence se déverser sur sa langue et il décida d'arrêter avant que Kurt ne jouisse. Il le voulait d'une autre manière.

Il se releva donc et fit face au regard excité du châtain. Celui-ci finit par ouvrir les yeux difficilement pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il n'hésita pas une secondes pour poser ses lèvres contre les siennes pour se goûter. Il enroula sa langue autour de celle du brun et entreprit de le déshabiller à son tour.

Il lui enleva son haut qui était déboutonné depuis un bon moment et il arriva finalement au jean serré de son docteur. Il passa sa main par-dessus la bosse étroitement prise par vêtement et il la tâta lentement, ce qui arracha le premier gémissement de Blaine.

- MMmm… K…Kurt, gémit celui-ci en déposant sa bouche dans le creux de son cou qu'il commença à embrasser. Son corps était pressé étroitement contre le sien et il ne voulait plus s'en détacher.

Le châtain passa ses mains derrière son pantalon et y pénétra ses mains pour le faire glissé le long de ses jambes. Blaine enjamba son vêtement et cogna son sexe contre celui du châtain pour le frotter contre. Kurt redescendit sa main entre leur deux torse et empoigna leur sexe l'un contre l'autre pour les masturber. Le torse de Blaine était collé contre celui de Kurt et ils n'auraient jamais cru que cette simple sensation aurait été aussi excitante. Après de longue caresse de la main de Kurt, Blaine l'arrêta et le souleva pour qu'il asseye sur le lit. Kurt enroula immédiatement ses jambes autour de ses hanches et l'attira violemment contre lui. Leur sexe se cogna l'un contre l'autre à nouveau et Blaine ne put s'empêcher de continuer de gémir. Kurt posa ses mains dans le dos du brun et l'attira encore plus contre lui pour pouvoir le caresser davantage et surtout pour pouvoir l'embrasser.

- J'ai tellement envie de toi, ne put s'empêcher de dire le plus jeune en donnant un coup de rein contre le bassin du châtain.

Celui-ci frissonna et enfonça ses ongles dans la peau bronzée de Blaine.

- Alors, fais-le. Fais-moi l'amour! lui répondit-il en un souffle avant de s'allonger complètement sur la lit.

Le brun gémit à la vu qui se présentait à lui. Kurt était complètement couché devant lui et il attendait qu'il le possède. Il se pencha alors contre lui et l'embrassa tendrement et sans aucune autre attente, il le pénétra.

- Argh… merde! Gémis le châtain d'un ton rauque qui affaiblit le coup de rein de Blaine tellement ça l'avait séduit.

- Kurt! Gémit-il à son tour.

- Monte sur le lit, lui dit le châtain.

Blaine acquiesça et poussa Kurt jusqu'au fond pour pouvoir monter à son tour et se positionner entre ses jambes qui s'enroulèrent à nouveau autour de sa taille. Il colla leurs torses l'un contre l'autre et le pénétra une nouvelle fois, d'un coup plus ardant. Leur corps ne faisait plus qu'un.

- Mm… Encore, gémit Kurt.

Blaine continua ses mouvements tout en embrassant la peau de porcelaine du châtain et en montant vers son oreille et en descendant jusqu'à son téton. Il tira avec ses dents sur celui-ci et le suça un instant.

Kurt lui, remonta ses mains le long du dos de Blaine et les enfouies dans sa chevelure bouclée. Il gémit par cette simple sensation entre ses doigts.

- Argh… Ça fait tellement longtemps que je voulais… Mm…

Blaine commença à lécher et à sucer son lobe d'oreille en descendant dans sa nuque.

- Je veux tellement te goûter, t'embrasser, sentir tes mains sur moi… depuis…

- Si longtemps…

Kurt avait fini sa phrase, parce qu'il comprenait ce qu'il ressentait. Il le voulait lui aussi depuis le premier jour où il l'avait vu.

Blaine continua ses mouvements tout en douceur. Il voulait faire l'amour à cet homme comme il le méritait. Il en avait toujours eu envi. Par contre, tout ce qu'il ressentait était tellement différent de ce qu'il aurait cru. Les papillons, les frissonnements et les douleurs dans sa poitrine étaient une vraie délivrance. Comme s'il avait toujours voulu trouver ce qu'il éprouverait pour une personne spéciale. Kurt était spécial. Il le savait.

- J'ai jamais ressenti autant… Argh… Kurt, gémit-t-il en pensant tout haut.

Le châtain ne fut pas surpris d'entendre ça, car il le pensait aussi.

- Moi aussi… Mmm, gémit celui-ci en retour quand le sexe de Blaine cogna violement sa prostate, argh... c'est si bon.

Ses talons s'enfonçaient dans les fesses du brun pour inciter celui-ci à le pénétré plus rapidement et plus profondément. Ses mains se baladaient de son dos à ses cheveux, qu'il tirait lors des vagues de plaisir, et il mordillait son épaule quand ce n'était pas Blaine qui le faisait. Toutes ces sensations étaient tellement différentes de ce qu'il avait vécu qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elles se terminent. Jamais. Mais toute bonne chose avait une fin et cette fin approchait.

- Blaine… Je… je vais…

- Moi aussi…

Le brun fit encore quelques mouvements, puis quand il sentit son orgasme monter, il donna un violent coup en embrassant Kurt une dernière fois. Celui-ci éjacula violemment sur son torse et il se resserra autour du sexe de Blaine, qui se déversa quelques secondes plus tard en lui.

Le brun s'effondra dans les bras du châtain qui ne put que l'embrasser de nouveau. Malgré la fatigue qu'il ressentait, Blaine ne se retira pas immédiatement et enfouit sa tête dans le creux du cou de Kurt. Après un moment, il se recula et le fixa dans les yeux.

- Tu… tu as ressenti la… la même chose? Demanda-t-il un peu ébranlé par la situation.

La lueur de douceur, de promesse et d'amour était pareille à celle que Blaine avait dans les yeux. Kurt ne put que répondre la vérité.

- Oui, moi… moi aussi je l'ai ressenti.

Blaine sourit, toujours en respirant bruyamment.

- Tant mieux, dit-il d'un air joyeux.

Kurt sourit à son tour et laissa le brun se blottir à nouveau contre son torse. Celui-ci murmura de nouveau :

- Cinq ans.

Kurt ricana.

- Ouais… Cinq ans, dit-il d'un ton découragé, on n'aurait pas pu s'en rendre compte avant?

- C'est le destin et un peu ma faute. Je ne t'ai jamais dit que j'étais gay.

Ils ricanèrent et Kurt enfouit son nez dans les boucles brunes de Blaine.

- J'aurais dû le deviner. J'ai un gaydar très élevé habituellement.

- Peut-être, mais ça aurait été moins difficile, dit le brun, nous aurions moins souffert.

Kurt acquiesça et Blaine finit par se retirer de lui, ce qui le fit émettre un gémissement.

- Je t'ai fait mal?

- Non, juste… non ça va. J'étais juste bien.

Kurt s'appuya sur ses bras pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? Demanda-t-il au châtain.

- Je ne sais pas. Voyons ce que la vie nous réservera.

- Oui tu as raison.

Ils se levèrent à contrecœur et s'habillèrent. Blaine réfléchit à ce qui venait d'arrivé et au fait qu'il avait recommencé à jouer de la musique. Il savait que ce n'était pas que du hasard. Il savait bien qu'avoir trouvé Kurt lui avait permis de s'être retrouvé lui-même. Il savait à ce moment-même, que Kurt et la musique serait toute sa vie.

_*** Trois ans plus tard***_

_Dream of me Tonight_

Blaine regarda la foule en délire qui s'élevait devant lui. Son premier standing ovation. Il réalisait son rêve en se moment. Un an plus tôt, quand il avait eu une deuxième chance pour auditionner pour le rôle de Tony pour la nouvelle reprise de _West Side Story_, il ne pouvait s'imaginer que ce jour arriverait. Il avait jadis abandonné ce rêve. Pourtant, il avait réussi.

Après quelques salutations, il ne continua pas à regarder la foule comme le reste du Cast, il tourna la tête vers la coulisse, où son merveilleux petit ami l'attendait. Kurt le regardait en tapant des mains et en lui faisant l'un de ses sourires les plus fiers et heureux. C'est lui qui l'avait poussé à atteindre son rêve de devenir célèbre. Jouer Tony avait toujours été l'un de ses objectifs et il l'avait atteint.

- Tu as été exceptionnel, lui dit le châtain quand il arriva à ses côtés.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, puis Kurt s'avança et entoura ses bras autour du cou du brun. Celui-ci lui entoura la taille et posa sa tête contre son front.

- Tout ça, c'est grâce à toi, lui murmura-t-il en souriant.

Il ne pu s'empêcher de poser ses lèvres contre celle de son amoureux, qui accepta le baiser volontiers. Après un moment, ils se détachèrent et Kurt laissa Blaine partir se changer. Ils avaient un rendez-vous le soir même avec Rachel et Finn.

C'est quelques mois après le début de leur relation qu'ils avaient appris que le frère de Kurt se mariait avec la sœur de Blaine. Une chance que Finn n'était son vrai frère parce que sinon, leur relation aurait été plus que compliquée et maintenant que Blaine allait être connu, ça aurait été encore pire. Une chance qu'ils n'étaient pas mariés.

- Alors, tu es prêt? Demanda Blaine, ce qui fit sortir Kurt de ses pensées.

- Oui, allons-y, répondit-il.

Kurt savait que Blaine n'était pas encore prêt pour un mariage, mais il l'espérait tellement.

Quand ils arrivèrent au restaurent, ils durent passer devant des millions d'admirateur hystérique qui attendait la sortit de Rachel. Cette fois-ci, ils furent comblés quand Kurt et Blaine approchèrent du restaurant entouré de garde du corps qui les escortait. Les admirateurs criaient leurs deux noms poussait les autres pour tentés de se rapproché.

- Ça toujours été comme ça pour toi? Demanda le brun surpris. C'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait.

- Je dois dire que c'est pire depuis qu'on est ensemble.

Le brun rigola. Il se rappelait deux années plus tôt quand lui et Kurt c'était montré en public pour la première fois. Ça avait fait la une des journaux. Depuis ce jour, ils étaient devenus le couple le plus populaire du théâtre new-yorkais.

Quand ils réussirent à pénétrer dans le restaurant, toujours vide, ils repérèrent Rachel et Finn dans un coin. Ils se tenaient la main amoureusement. Depuis qu'ils étaient mariés, il n'y avait pas plus heureux sur la terre et ça faisait déjà deux ans. Blaine se rappelait de cette soirée. C'était celle où lui et Kurt avaient parlé pour la première fois de mariage. Le châtain était triste d'apprendre que le brun n'était toujours pas prêt à s'engager à ce point, mais qu'il y réfléchirait. Ça faisait maintenant deux ans de ça. Était-il prêt? Ce demanda-t-il.

- HEY! C'est mon petit couple préféré, dit Rachel joyeusement en repérant Kurt et Blaine à l'entré du restaurant.

- Salut sœurette, dit Blaine avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Malgré qu'ils étaient proches, les occasions de se voir n'étaient pas fréquentes.

Rachel se pencha contre son oreille et lui murmura :

- Tu l'as?

Blaine regarda son petit ami qui le fixait. Il se pencha également et chuchota en retour.

- Oui…Mais…

La brunette se redressa, fouilla subtilement dans la poche de son frère pour en sortir l'objet désiré. Elle le prit et le mit à son tour dans sa poche avant de s'approcher de Kurt pour le prendre dans ses bras. Elle savait ce que son frère allait dire, alors elle ne lui laissa pas la chance de douter en sa capacité.

- Salut Kurt, comment ça va? Dit-elle d'un air joyeux.

- Ça va aller, dit-il en lui souriant.

- Tu vas aller encore mieux tout à l'heure, répondit Rachel sans réfléchir.

Kurt fronça des sourcils et ricana. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais elle le faisait toujours rire quand elle disait des truques insensé.

Blaine se mordit la lèvre et finit par aller saluer Finn qui lui fit une accolade digne d'un joueur de foot.

- Ça va mec?

- Ouais, on va dire.

- Tout va bien aller, rassura le Quaterback.

- Je l'espère, dit le bouclé d'un air nerveux.

Sur ce, ils prirent place à table et commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien. Comme ils avaient l'habitude de faire. Kurt parla de la mise en scène de sa nouvelle comédie musicale. Elle allait parler, d'une certaine façon, de sa rencontre avec Blaine et de sa vie d'avant. Le brun écrivait la musique tandis que Kurt faisait le reste. Ils travaillaient très fort et ils devaient toujours trouver le cast.

- Si vous avez besoin d'un rôle féminin, je suis là! Et Finn aussi, il est un très bon chanteur.

- Sérieusement? Finn, chanteur? Dit Kurt légèrement outré de ne pas l'avoir su avant.

- Ouais, il ne faut pas y aller trop fort, je chante seulement sous la douche, dit le concerner d'un air timide en se grattant le fond de la tête.

- Vous l'avez pas entendu chanter _Can't fight this feeling_! Il est simplement génial, le ventait Rachel.

- Ouais, je pourrais peut-être vérifier mon casting et je vous ferais passer une audition.

- Une audition? Moi? C'est une blague, dit Rachel d'un air faussement vexé.

- Rachel, Kurt à toujours été très professionnel, dit Blaine en ricanant.

Le châtain sourit à son petit ami. Oui, ils avaient toujours été très _professionnels_.

De plus en plus que la soirée passait, de plus en plus Blaine devenait anxieux. Le moment fatidique arrivait à grands pas. Kurt parlait avec Finn quand il prit son courage en main.

- Je vais aller à la salle de bain, dit-il en se levant.

- Pas de problème, reviens vite le dessert ne va pas tarder, lui répondit le châtain en souriant.

Il lui sourit et posa son regard sur sa sœur qui l'encourageait mentalement. Il se dirigea alors vers la salle de bain et n'y resta que quelques secondes avant de retourner dans la salle. Il n'alla pas rejoindre le groupe, il alla plutôt se placer sur la scène derrière eux.

Il fit exprès pour que Kurt ne le remarque pas. Il souffla quelques mots aux musiciens qui étaient présents, puis s'installa au piano. Il regarda les touches et les toucha du bout des doigts. Il était nerveux, mais pas à cause de la musique. C'était pour Kurt qu'il le faisait et il n'y avait pas d'autre façon de le faire. Il appuya sur les touches et fixa l'instrument qui commença à émettre la mélodie. Il ne releva pas la tête pour voir si Kurt avait commencé à le regarder. Il resta ainsi et se mit à chanter.

_Look into my eyes you will see What you mean to me Search your heart search your soul And when you find me there you'll search no more._

Il tremblait à présent, il ne savait pas qu'elle était la réaction de son petit ami et il ne savait pas ce qu'il pensait, c'était affreux. Il continua à chanter d'une façon plus douce qui semblait presque désespérée.

_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for.  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for.  
You know it's true:  
Everything I do, I do it for you_

Il se décida enfin à relever la tête. Ce qui le vit le fit chavirer. Kurt le regardait fièrement et amoureusement. Comme il le faisait toujours. Sauf qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus. Comme un désir ou de l'espérance. Il se mit alors à chanter le reste de la chanson sans le lâcher du regard, tandis que les musiciens commençaient à jouer avec lui.

_There's no love like your love  
And no other could give more love.  
There's nowhere unless you're there  
All the time, all the way, yeah.  
_

Pendant que les musiciens continuaient de jouer, il se leva et partit chercher son petit ami pour le faire danser sous cette musique. Le châtain accepta volontiers et se laissa emporter dans la musique et le chant de son amoureux. Jamais il n'avaient été aussi bien que dans les bras de son amoureux.

_Oh, you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for.  
I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more._

Blaine chantait ça en toute sincérité et il savait que Kurt le savait. Sinon, il ne le regarderait pas ainsi. D'un air émerveiller et doux.

_Yeah, I would fight for you, I'd lie for you,  
Walk the wire for you, yeah, I'd die for you._

Blaine s'arrêta de danser et prit les mains de Kurt pour lui chanter les dernières phrases, sans musique, sans bruit, simplement sa voix et tout l'amour qu'il pouvait lui donner en cet instant.

_You know it's true  
Everything I do _ _ I do it for you_

Il vit une larme se former au coin de l'œil du châtain et il la chasse avec ses lèvres. Kurt ferma les yeux et sourit. Il aimait tellement que Blaine le fasse sentir comme la personne la plus merveilleuse du monde. Il se sentait aimer et désiré chaque fois qu'il était à ses côtés. Depuis trois ans maintenant, il vivait la vie qu'il avait toujours rêvée. Avec l'amour de sa vie.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Blaine avait posé un genou à terre.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai attendu si longtemps. Parce que malgré mes craintes et mon passé, j'ai toujours su, dès le premier jour, que j'allais passer ma vie entière à t'aimer.

Kurt mit l'une de ses mains sur son cœur pour l'empêcher de s'envoler de sa poitrine. Le jour qu'il attendait depuis toujours était arrivé.

- M. Hummel, dit-il comme il l'avait toujours appelé dans le temps qu'il n'était toujours qu'un simple médecin, voulez-vous m'épouser?

Le châtain se mit à genou à son tour, il voulait être au même niveau que Blaine, il voulait le regarder dans les yeux. Il voulait qu'il voie à quel point il le rendait heureux en se moment. Il prit la tête du brun en main et caressa ses joues de ses pousses. Il voulait qu'il sache que jamais, il ne l'abandonnerait.

- Oui, je le veux, dit-il avant de poser ses lèvres fortement contre les siennes.

Ils n'entendirent presque pas Finn, Rachel et la foule à l'extérieur applaudir, siffler et crier de bonheur. Blaine n'avait pas prévu que des paparazzis seraient à l'extérieur et qu'ils verraient tout, mais il s'en foutait. Il voulait que tout le monde sache à quel point il aimait Kurt.

Rachel arriva quelques secondes plus tard à leur côté et donna la bague de fiançailles à Blaine. Celui-ci prit la main de Kurt et lui inséra l'anneau autour du doigt.

- Ceci est la preuve que je serai toujours là pour toi, Kurt, dit-il d'un ton doux.

Le châtain laissa de nouveau les larmes couler en regardant la bague argentée qui s'était ajoutée à sa main gauche et il lui sauta au cou une nouvelle fois. Blaine le serra fort dans ses bras. Il savait que Kurt et lui s'était pour toujours. Il le savait depuis cette fameuse après-midi dans son bureau. Du temps qu'il était, Dr. Anderson.

_***De retour, trois ans plus tôt***_

Kurt regarda son médecin s'habiller. Comment avait-il pu penser une seule fois qu'il était hétéro? Comment avait-il été aussi aveugle?

Il se dirigea vers la porte et Blaine le suivit.

- Je… Tu… dit celui-ci en se grattant le fond de la tête d'un air légèrement timide.

Kurt ricana à l'air vulnérable de son médecin. Il voyait qu'il ne regrettait pas, mais qu'il se demandait ce qu'ils devaient faire maintenant.

- Tu voudrais que je te laisse mon numéro? Proposa-t-il.

Ce fut autour de Blaine de se détendre en ricanant.

- Pas besoin, je l'ai déjà. Dans… dans mes dossiers, avoua-t-il.

Kurt se trouva ensuite stupide, mais ses pensées disparurent quand Blaine se pencha pour lui offrir un baisé sur les lèvres en guise d'au revoir.

Il sourit et rougit bêtement avant de sortir du bureau. Il venait de passé la plus belle journée de sa vie et il devait appeler Santana pour lui raconter. En espèrent qu'elle voudrait lui parlé.

À peine eut-il le temps d'entrer dans le taxi qui l'attendait devant l'immeuble que son Iphone se mit à vibrer. Il le prit et contempla le message que Blaine lui avait envoyé, jusqu'à sa maison.

_«Tu viens de changer ma vie, Kurt. À jamais» - Blaine_

_***quelques années plus tard***_

- Détend toi Lady Hummel, ce n'est pas comme si tu allais rencontrer le président!

Kurt soupira et laissa Santana replacer le collet de sa chemise. Même s'il le faisait depuis une bonne demi-heure. Il voulait vraiment être parfait.

- Au fait, tu sais s'il à reçu mon invitation? Demanda-t-il toujours en parlant d'Obama.

- Ouais, il a accepté.

Le châtain ouvrit grand les yeux et son cœur se mit à battre, dix fois plus fort qu'avant, mais ce n'était qu'une excuse pour faire passé le stresse autre part.

- QUOI? Dit-il plus anxieux que surpris.

- Kurt, c'est une blague, relaxe, dit l'hispanique en se reculant, tu es à croquer porcelaine. Pas plus que moi et Britt à notre mariage, mais bon.

Le châtain sourit. Il se rappelait du mariage de Santana et de Brittany. C'était la première fois qu'il avait invité Blaine à une sortie aussi spéciale. C'était quelques mois après le début de leur relation. Il était très heureux pour sa meilleure amie et il savait qu'elle l'était aussi pour lui. La seule chose était qu'elle ne lui avait pas encore dit.

- Au fait, y a quelque chose que je ne t'ai pas dit à propos de mon troisième œil, Kurt, dit-il en prenant un ton grave.

Le châtain ouvrit grand les yeux. Elle n'allait pas faire ça maintenant?

- Tu sais qu'il ne se trompe jamais hein? Demanda-t-elle en sachant très bien qu'elle faisait monter la pression de son ami.

Kurt soupira tristement.

- Oui…

- Et bien… il voit que toi et Blaine, ça va marcher, dit l'hispanique en souriant.

Kurt fut surprit, mais soulager. Il ricana et sourit à son amie.

- Merci, c'est ce don j'en avais besoin.

Après avoir remercié son amie, il se regarda un instant dans le miroir. Ça y était. Le grand jour était arrivé. Il allait se remarier, mais cette fois-ci, il savait que c'était la bonne personne. Parce que c'était avec Blaine.

Ils s'étaient entendus pour ne pas faire un trop grand mariage à cause de leurs célébrités. Ils avaient décidé de le faire chez les pères de Rachel en Ohio. Ils y seraient plus tranquilles et ils n'avaient besoin de personne d'autre que leur famille et amie les plus proches.

- Frérot. On t'attend pour commencer, lui annonça Finn.

Sur ce, Kurt respira un bon coup puis sortit de la pièce et marcha jusqu'à son destin.

Quelques heures plus tard, il se retrouvait dans les bras de son mari, dansant un slow langoureux sous les voix de Finn et Rachel qui chantaient leurs chansons de mariage.

Depuis les dernières années, lui et Blaine étaient plus qu'heureux. La comédie musicale qu'ils avaient créée ensemble était devenue le meilleur spectacle de la décennie et ils étaient toujours ensemble dans les moments les plus difficiles. Surtout quand l'ex de Blaine, Michael, revint dans sa vie et que Jensen, l'ex de Kurt, continua à l'harceler. Pourtant, rien ne les avait séparés et ils étaient toujours restés souder l'un à l'autre. Parce qu'ils se l'étaient promis le jours où leur histoire avait commencé.

Le châtain releva la tête du cou de son mari et le regarda quelques instants. Jamais il n'avait vu un homme aussi heureux et il savait qu'à partir de maintenant, il allait être près de lui pour toujours.

Blaine le regarda également et sourit.

- Tu sais, murmura-t-il, j'adore cette ville.

Le châtain ricana.

- Oui, moi aussi. Il parait que mon père et ma mère y habitaient avec moi avant sa mort. Je ne m'en souviens plus, j'étais trop jeune.

Blaine acquiesça, toujours en balançant leurs deux corps au rythme de la musique. Il fixa son amoureux dans les yeux et soupira de bonheur.

- On pourrait peut-être s'installer ici, proposa-t-il, se… se serait plus pratique pour… pour élevé une famille.

Le châtain releva la tête et regarda l'air timide de son mari. Il lui fit un sourire pour le soulager. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé d'avoir des enfants, mais pour Blaine, il ferait n'importe quoi.

- C'est une excellente idée, dit-il en reposant sa tête contre son torse.

- Kurt, murmura le brun.

- Oui?

- Je t'aime.

Le châtain sourit paisiblement et embrassa la joue de son mari.

- Je t'aime aussi, Blaine. Depuis toujours.

Ils continuèrent à danser, comme si rien au monde n'existait plus que leur amour.

_***De retour, quelques années plus tôt***_

_«Tu viens de changer ma vie, Kurt. À jamais» - Blaine_

Blaine avait envoyé ça, sans réfléchir. Est-ce qu'il était trop tôt pour ça? Il avait tellement besoin de lui faire savoir que cette après midi avait été al meilleure de toute sa vie. Il sentait qu'il avait trouvé ce qui lui manquait pour vivre heureux. Pendant une heure il tremblait en attente d'une réponse du châtain. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ça lui mettait autant de temps.

_« Je t'aime, Blaine.» - Kurt_

Il fit par contre, heureux de la réponse. Elle confirmait ses craintes. Non. Tout ça n'arrivait pas trop tôt. Après toute cette attente, ils étaient prêts.

_« Je t'aime aussi, Kurt. Je t'aimerai toujours» - Blaine_


End file.
